El lugar donde la magia ocurre
by DoNotTouchMeYouMuggle
Summary: Para Taichi Yagami, ser un estudiante de Mahoutokoro, la famosa escuela de magia en Japón, no era cosa fácil. [Para el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Digimon no me pertenece, mucho menos el universo de Harry Potter.**

Este fic participa en la actividad _"Crossovers -17° Aniversario de Digimon" del Foro Proyecto 1-8._

 **Advertencias:** Universo Alterno, Crossover Digimon/Harry Potter.

.

* * *

.

 **El lugar donde la magia ocurre**

 **.**

 _"...Mahoutokoro es una famosa escuela de magia en Japón, ubicada en isla volcánica de Minami Iwo Jima. Luce como aquellos templos japoneses antiguos. Va creciendo al mismo que tiempo su población estudiantil aumenta. Está rodeada de árboles de cerezo mágicos que florecen durante todo el año, exceptuando diciembre y enero, cuando las festividades de invierno empiezan. Hay gran variedad de criaturas mágicas viviendo en los alrededores, youkais en su mayoría, siendo algunos más peligrosos que otros._

 _Sus estudiantes son recibidos desde los siete años, pero solo les permiten quedarse hasta cumplir los once. Son conocidos por su inteligencia, así como sus magnificas habilidades para el quidditch. Los uniformes consisten en túnicas mágicas que cambian de color según avanzan de curso, comenzando en rosa y terminando en dorado, dependiendo del grado de conocimiento que vayan adquiriendo..."_

Para Taichi Yagami, ser un estudiante de Mahoutokoro, con sus altos estándares y sus costumbres estrambóticas, no era cosa fácil.

Eso mismo pensaba, mientras observaba la tetera frente a él huir despavorida. Viró los ojos con molestia, escuchando las risitas de Yamato a su lado. Tomó con sumo cuidado la taza que estaba usando, no estando seguro de que esta no fuera a convertirse en un tsukumogami de la nada. Esto solo provocó que el rubio empezara a carcajearse.

―Creo que si no les tuvieras tanta aversión, no se te aparecerían tantos.― comentó entre risas el rubio.

―Cállate.― fue lo único que respondió el castaño, sonrojándose un poco ante su mala suerte. Y es que estaba seguro que, de todos ahí, era el único a quien se le aparecían estas extrañas criaturas (al menos más que a los demás).― Me tienen manía

―Eso no es posible.

Taichi hizo un puchero, recordando la primera vez que había visto uno. A los siete años, la primera vez que pisó aquel _lugar mágico_. El bendito pergamino que le había entregado el sensei había empezado a moverse de la nada y él lo había apretado entre sus manos para que no se le cayera _(por los bruscos movimientos que este hacía)_. Había mirado a su profesor con ojos como platos y este solo había dicho _no dejes que se escape, solo tendrás ese_. Ese mismo día conoció a Yamato, que le explicó que lo más probable era que fuera un _Espíritu Artefacto_ y que probablemente hoy hubiera cumplido cien años de edad.

Con el pasar del tiempo fue acostumbrándose, y ahora _(en vez de gritar cada vez que el objeto en su mano cobrara vida)_ simplemente le hacía caras feas y la cosa se iba corriendo.

―Encontré su tetera en el camino.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Sora, acomodando su hakama negro para poder sentarse con ellos. Le tendió el _artefacto del mal_ al rubio, sabiendo que Taichi probablemente lo arrojaría contra una pared. Yamato, aunque con un poco de dificultad, consiguió servirse en su taza, para después pegar la tetera a la mesa, con un hechizo.

Sacudió algunas flores de cerezo de la mesa, no faltaba mucho para que las festividades navideñas empezaran, y los árboles estaban soltando sus pétalos en demasía.

―Mimi me ha enviado una carta. Dice que ha sido sorteada en Pukwudgie y les manda saludos.

―Miyako se va a poner como loca.― comentó Tai, bebiendo distraídamente su te.

Era sábado por la tarde y ya habían terminado con las clases de ese día, por lo que decidieron reunirse en los jardines del colegio. A lo lejos vio acercarse a algunos de sus amigos, las capas brillando con una apenas visible tonalidad roja. Miró la suya, de un morado bastante oscuro, al igual que la de sus dos amigos presentes.

Algunos estudiantes de su mismo año se preguntaban por qué solían reunirse con chicos menores, después de todo, la adquisición de conocimiento era muy importante en Maohoutokoro, y unos niños de túnicas apenas rojas no iban a decirles nada que ellos no supieran. Yamato solía reírse de ellos y decirles que era por eso que sus túnicas no pasaban del lila.

Otra cosa que a Taichi le gustaba, era que no tenía que comprar uniformes nuevos cada año (como había escuchado que en otras escuelas se hacía). Su uniforme iba creciendo conforme él crecía. No era que no tuviera dinero o algo así, era un mestizo algo acaudalado, como el botón verde de su capa indicaba, pero el odiaba ir de compras. Observó a Sora y a Yamato, cuyos botones eran azules. Contrarios a él, ellos dos eran ambos sangre puras. No que eso haya hecho alguna diferencia.

Cuando los otros al fin llegaron, extraño un poco mofarse del pobre Iori, cuya túnica rosa fue objeto de varias burlas en el grupo. Al menos al principio, ya que la misma fue oscureciéndose hasta casi alcanzar la tonalidad de la de Daisuke, a increíble velocidad. No tanto así claro, como la de Ken, que ya tenía un tono ligeramente verdoso. Lo cual era considerado imposible, al menos hasta ahora.

Una vez que todos hubieron llegado, el grupo se sumió en una agradable ola de murmullos y palabras lanzadas al aire, por aquellos que eran menos introvertidos. Taichi los observó a todos, botones azules, verdes y rojos por doquier, sin distinción. En su pequeño grupo no había algo como estatus social, eran amigos nada más. El énfasis podía apreciarse cuando mirabas a Ken y Daisuke, siendo mejores amigos. Un sangre pura y un hijo de muggles. Nadie lo hubiera predicho, mucho menos con la seriedad que caracterizaba al Ichijouji.

Tai sonrió contento, mientras observaba a Miyako leer la carta de Mimi emocionada, casi decapitando a Hikari con ella. Takeru, sentado a un lado de Yamato las observaba también, mientras que el rubio mayor escuchaba lo que Joe, el mayor del grupo, le decía. Joe estaba a poco tiempo de que su túnica fuera completamente dorada (lo cual era bastante gracioso por que el color no le quedaba muy bien).

Atrapó a su rubio mejor amigo sonriéndole. Estaba a punto de sonreírle devuelta cuando el chico señaló algo. Siguió la dirección con su mirada, que era nada más y nada menos que su propia mano, la cual sostenía su taza. Misma que acababa de convertirse en una criatura del mal. Arrojó la taza sin pensar (sin recordar que seguía estando llena) y esta fue a parar a la cabeza de su pelirroja amiga. Tragó duro.

―¡Taichi!

Ser un alumno de Mahoutokoro, no era cosa fácil.

.

* * *

.

La información sobre la escuela la saqué de internet y del la cabeza de materassassino, en tumblr.

* **Tsukumogami:** es una clase entera de **yōkai** y **obake** , que comprenden a los artículos ordinarios de una casa que han venido a la vida en su cumpleaños número cien.

* **Pukwudgie** : es una de la cuatro casas del Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería en América del Norte.

La idea de estos chicos en Hogwarts era magnífica, pero me dije _"Espera, ¿no había una escuela en Japón?"_ Desgraciadamente, cuando me di cuenta, ya había gastado demasiado de mi tiempo poniendolos en Hogwarts y me quedaba tan poco para adaptarlo a Mahoutokoro, con tan poca información... Pero no me importó e hice esto, tal vez trabaje más en esta idea y haga algo mejor, pero por ahora esto será. No le llega a los talones a lo que tenía planeado ni a lo que esta escuela de magia tiene para dar, pero espero que les haya gustado.

Dudas, críticas y sugerencias... en el buzón aquí abajo.

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


End file.
